Live Laugh & Love
by Bryan Fernandez
Summary: This story isn't about a woman being swept off her feet by prince charming, its about a normal teenage individual who faces obstacles as any other. Story written by Bryan Fernandez & edited by Radha Casey.
1. Chapter 1

This is an ordinary story of an average teenage boy. This story is not a fairy tale with a happy ending. A woman will be swept off her feet by prince charming. In fact it is the exact opposite. This is a normal boy with normal obstacles as any other individual today. As any other teenager, this teen must face the obstacles in High School. Currently Nick has to face the fact that his parents are getting a divorce. His fourteen years of peace is over and he doesn't know what to do. He needs someone to help him, but while in school he can't stop fantasizing about a girl he think he is in love with, to make it worst she doesn't even know he exists.

**Chapter 1**

I stared at her for a whole period today. I missed out on the test review, and I know I am going to flunk, once again. I really have to get my head out of this whole fantasy world, I mean its a high percentage that me and her are not going to get married and have three kids and a pup named Shaggy. Worst thing overall is that she does not even know I exist. I wonder if her beautiful hazel eyes can see me.

I sit with my buddies at lunch, Jake and Jessica. The couple is arguing again. Jessica is grounded again for over using her minutes. She swears it is Jakes fault, I say its both of their faults, and they wasted so much time discussing who should hang up first. If you ask me I say love is for losers, but if that were true I would be the biggest loser.

I personally believe watching the two argue is amusing. It makes it even more hilarious when Jessica argues with her hands, that were smooth and berry scented. I giggle as Jake gets mushed, his faced turned a tomato red and I could swear I saw steam blow from his ears. He grabbed her wrist, and I could see the anger in his eyes and it frightens me.

"You dare put your damn hands on me again, and I will break them. I dare you to test me."

He said roaring at Jessica, she looked more scared than I was. Jake never yelled at her nor anyone. She slid her slippery hands away from his grip, and then beings to wave her pointer finger in his face as she replied.

"Jacob Anderson, how dare you raise your voice to me, even worst you violated me. I am just so sick of your foolishness."

Jake rolled his eyes, still aggravated. He grabbed his bag and stormed away from our table toward an empty one where he sat alone. Jessica sighed and buried her face into her hands, with tears streaming down her face. I felt bad for her, but I know it was none of my business. I reached my hand over the table and laid it on hers.

"Don't worry, he'll be back."

I said predicting it was another brake up make up the two had occasionally. She smiled at me as the eye liner, and tears streamed down her face. She wiped it off making a black smudge across her face and nodded.

"I know that, I just hate it when we fight or argue."

I opened my mouth to reply but I paused as the 'cool kids' entered the cafeteria. I scanned each of their faces until I saw her, Christina Gayle. Pure perfection, she stuck out of the rest. Her lips were drowned in lip gloss, her hazel eyes lusted, her teeth glowed in the light but what stuck out the most were her blond curly hair that rested upon her shoulders. She walked right by me, the scent of vanilla circulated in the air as she passed. I stared at her as she sat down at the table. I imagined myself next to her, flirting and cuddling with her but then I realized it was only a fantasy and it only will be.

The rest of the day went smoothly providing the fact Christina was not in any of my afternoon classes. My day was not that great after school ended, it went even worse. I spent endless hours in my room watching and listening to my parents fight again. I sat in the dark as the salted tears streamed down my face and I licked them up. I can hear the arguing and the glass being thrown. If only their was something I can do, I feel like it is my entire fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning in my closet. I crept there last night. It saved me from all the screaming. Fifteen years ago from this day I was born, lucky me. My birthday is on a Saturday, and I am stuck babysitting there progeny's. I hate my life. It's all going down the gutter. I can picture myself in ten years on an old ripped sofa with a stained white t-shirt sipping on a Corona and watching a football game re-run.

The folks left around one. I'm taking Alex and Rebecca out for pizza. I watched TV until two then I prepared myself and the youths to leave. We left the house around three, and headed toward Tony's Pizzeria.

"When we get to the pizza place can I play the Video-Games?"

Alex asked me while holding my hand crossing the street. I reached into my pocket, checking to make sure I have the money. I smiled and nodded and handed him a few quarters when we reached across the street. Rebecca stared at me with her hand out, her blonde hair covered her eyes and her pink dress went down to her knees, she looked like she was five but she was nine. I giggled as she smiled at me showing the empty space in her teeth. Rebecca was a mute. I think it is my moms fault. Rebecca would have been fine if my mom didn't smoke so many cigarettes when she was pregnant. I handed Rebecca a few quarters so she can play the princess games. I grabbed both of there shoulders and crouched down.

"Listen you two. It's time for the buddy system. Alex watch Becky and Becky watch Alex got it?"

I said before standing back up. They both nodded, and scurried into the Pizza shop playing the games. I ordered the pizza and shifted my head to see Jake and a girl. I gasped, Jake with another girl? Jake and Jessica have been together since the diaper ages. I approached the two while Jake was eating his pizza with the girl across from him.

"Hey Jake, how is Jessica? You too made up yet?"

I said as Jake stared at me and shook his head in disappointment. The teenage girl that stood across from him stared at me with a confused face. He got up and patted me on the back.

"Hey buddy, it's awkward to see you here on your birthday. This is Ashley"

He said as she stood up. I hissed at her, and stared at Jake. I leaned over to her and whispered.

"Just to let you know. Jake's taken."

Jake grabbed me by my tight t-shirt nearly ripping it. He pulled me back, and I was seconds away from falling. I stood up and gave him a light shove.

"Nick could you stop? Ashley is my sister. She just came from Italy and I am supposed to show her around. You're acting like a real ass"

Jake exclaimed. My heart began to race and my face turned a dark red color. I brushed the hair out of my eyes as Ashley began to giggle. I nodded and waved at her.

"Oh sorry, my name is Nick. Do you guys mind if my siblings and I hang with you guys for a while?"

Ashley didn't resemble Jake a bit. She was beautiful with a brunette colored hair. In my eyes she sort of resembled Christina a bit. I smiled as she giggled saying something in Italian. I wish I paid attention in class so I knew what she was saying.

"Sicuro perché no? La tua tale Cutie."

She said as I blushed. I understood the last word. I wonder if she knows what a date was. No I can't she is Jake's sister. Jake turned back at her and said something back in Italian. I never knew He could speak Italian.

"Stop, questo è il mio migliore amico. Non si può premere su di lui!"

Jake said yelling. I looked back and signaled my siblings to come and greet them. Jake may know how to speak Italian but I can talk Spanish. Boo-Yah!

"Jake I didn't know you can speak Italian. You have to teach me."

Jake looked at me and sighed. He rolled his eyes as he watched the kids come.

"Nick, why would I teach you Italian? So you could hit on my sister?"

She stared at me as he said that.


End file.
